


400 Years of Darkness with Only One Light

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Giotto an the rest of the first generation got the Vongola rings? What if Giotto knew that the Vongola was going to be stained in blood and he knew about Tsuna, the Tenth Generation and how they would save Vongola. What if it was not just their souls trapped in the rings? Rewritten summary this is my first story that i have written.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own KHR

Through out it all being stuck in a ring and having to watch what he had created to protect become what he wanted to protect them from.

Sure when he was alive Vongola was considered a mafia famiglia but he never hurt those that did not deserve it and he used his famiglia to protect those who could not protect them self's and their loved was heart breaking to watch generation after generation of his famiglia go deeper and deeper into the darkness.

They used my name, my famiglia, my creation that me and my guardians my friends put our everything into be used as an excuse to commit crimes for petty things like greed, pride, envy, and other stupid reasons it was torture and he would have died allover again if he were alive if it were not for the one thing that kept all of them going the small glimmer of hope given by a dream he had all of those years ago when he was still alive.

He would see all of the horrible things done by his decedents and Vongola, he would see and hear kids crying and screaming for help, people begging for mercy, people cursing Vongola, he would see bodies everywhere every one dead.

He would keep having this dream until a certain day a while after daemon betrayed them and went after Cozarto. He could still remember when he first had the nightmares and then had the dream that gave them hope of knowing someone would wash away all the blood that had tainted Vongola.

~FLASH BACK~

He had been having a nice vacation with my guardians in japan it had been a relaxing vacation if it had not been for the dreams that had started since he had been to japan.

The first time he had had it he had been alone in the cabin because everyone else was doing something else so no one had heard him scream having been horrified by what he had dreamed of after a few minutes panting he had wanted to wash off the sweat so he had taken a shower.

Everyone had come back later laughing and arguing he had not wanted to worrie them so he had not told them about it but it kept on happening but he still had not to tell them and make them worrie.

~Few weeks later

It was a nice day he Asari and G were relaxing and they were talking about random stuff."Hahaha hey G you know that the tea is really hot right now you should wait until its cooled down" said Asari.

G glares at Asari and yelled "It a little too late for that you goddamn flute freak." As they argued (or more like G yelled at Asari and Asari just laughed) i spaces out looking at the sky.

He remembered the dream he wonders if it is a warning if it is what Vongola is to become or was it just a nightmare and will eventually go away and means nothing.

His HI was telling him it was real and it was a warning it was to real to be just a dream and he had learned that his HI was never wrong but he still did not want to beleave it was true that his and his friend creation would become something like that.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his head he held it putting pressure on it in hopes of relieving the pain a little. he looked at G who was glaring at him with his hand in a fist i glared at him (pouted) "Ow~ what was that for".

"I called you like a five times and still did not answer me what is wrong" i look away from him seeing his concerned look i sighed "You have been acting strange looking to nowhere not paying attention around you making faces looking worried, horrified, sad and a little angry if i did not know you better i would have thought it was about daemons betrayal" I look at him about to protest when he hold up his hand "But i do know better so what up what is bothering you".

I look away and think if i should tell them about my dream and that i think it is what Vongola is to become (even if i want to beleave otherwise).

I was about to say nothing because i did not want them to bear the burden of knowing that what we created to protect would start to be used to hurt when Asari spoke up "Giotto" i turn towards him and look him in the eye "we know something is bothering you please don't burden your self when you are not alone you know we will help with the weight".


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own KHR

Previously

I look away and think if i should tell them about my dream and that i think it is what Vongola is to become (even if i want to believe otherwise).

I was about to say nothing because i did not want them to bear the burden of knowing that what we created to protect would start to be used to hurt when Asari spoke up.

"Giotto" i turn towards him and look him in the eye "we know something is bothering you please don't burden your self when you are not alone you know we will help with the weight".

Now

I see in his eyes he is serious and he truly wants to help and I look at G and see the same look in his eyes I sigh and run my hand over my face then through my hair.

" I have been having a nightmare over and over again for a while now. Its horrible there are children screaming and crying in fear, people running, people begging for their lives. rooms full of bodies every one dead slaughtered there is blood every where on the walls, floor, sealing, counter, everywhere they are not always the same place sometimes people talk in different languages some in languages that I don't know but somehow I understand what they are saying. But what horrifies me the most is that in some of them there are people who curse Vongola and say that we will get what we have coming. In them their clothing gets more and more different and there is technology that I have never seen before its like they keep getting farther and farther into the future."

I look at them and see their horrified faces seeing where this is going but just like me not wanting to believe. "its so real too real to be just a dream G, Asari I think it is not just a dream but what is to become of Vongola my HI (Hyper Intuition) says that it is real and it is the sins of Vongola in the future".

I sob tears running down my face I look at their horrified faces once again my hand over my mouth. "was I wrong to let Vongola become part of the mafia I thought is would not matter as long as it was different then other mafia famiglia. I thought as long as we did not cause harm to the innocent it was ok. Was I wrong too naïve to think that becoming part of the mafia meant that Vongola would never hurt any one as long as they were innocent. It is always the same in the dream".

I am cut off from my soon to be break down when I feel the warmth of both Asari's and G's hands on my shoulders I look at them they gave me a worried look. "its ok hey look at me its not your fault ok? If it is real it is not you fault now your tired you obviously have not been getting any sleep go take a nap I will wake you up if I see you having a bad dream so don't worrie for now sleep".

I look at him nod get up and go to the living room and lay down. I look at them through the door way my eyes drooping as I am slowly going into unconsciousness the last thing I see is G and Asari looking worriedly at me be for nothing.

Teaser

G Prov

I look away from my blond haired best friend that I went through every thing with….


End file.
